


Gift Enough

by Madam_Sunflower



Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug, Miraculous Ladybug - All Types of Media
Genre: Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Kwamis, Angst, Angst and Feels, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Bad Parenting, Best Friends, Birthday Fluff, Birthday Presents, Birthday Trips, Child Neglect, Comfort/Angst, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Family Dynamics, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, First Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Good Parent Sabine Cheng, Good Parent Tom Dupain, Good Parents Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Heavy Angst, Hurt Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Male-Female Friendship, Mentioned Gabriel Agreste, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Nathalie Sancoeur Does Not Get Paid Enough, Other, Parent Nathalie Sancoeur, Protective Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Protective Nathalie Sancoeur, Protective Sabine Cheng, Protective Tom Dupain, Road Trips, Romantic Friendship, Sad, Sad and Happy, Sad and Sweet, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Worried Nathalie Sancoeur, Worried Sabine Cheng, Worried Tom Dupain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25985119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: After returning home from her birthday trip with her Grandma, Marinette is surprised when she sees her long time crush and best friend Adrien sitting in her living room with gifts for her.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nathalie Sancoeur, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Sabine Cheng & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng & Tom Dupain, Sabine Cheng/Tom Dupain
Series: 🗼 Miraculous Ladybug/Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir 🗼 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781212
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Gift Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this is sad and I'm sorry this isn't the best I'm really tired and I'm going to try and sleep though I still have a lot of ideas in my head lol.
> 
> Hopefully snuggling with Adam can help me!
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Marinette smiled brightly as she breathed in the sweet-smelling air of her home, the freshly baked sweets around made her feel warm and happy as she began to head upstairs where she knew her Momma and Papa would be.

Marinette had just gotten back from a week-long trip with her grandma, they had traveled all throughout Russia for her birthday which Marinette had enjoyed but her favorite part was getting to spend time with her grandmother since she hadn’t seen her since her dad’s birthday last year. 

“Momma, Papa!” Marinette called out as she headed towards their living room door a bright smile on her face. “I’m home!” She said as she opened the door only to let out a small gasp as she saw who was in her living room.

Of course, her parents were in the living room but they weren’t the only ones sitting across from her parents was none other than Adrien Agreste and Nathalie Sancoeur who was one of Adrien’s legal guardians.

“Marinette!” Her Momma and Papa shouted at the same time as they both shot up from where they were sitting and raced over to her. The moment they wrapped her in a tight hug it snapped her out of her thoughts and she wrapped her arms around them both hugging them just as tightly as they were hugging her.

“We missed you so much, dear!” Sabine said as she hugged her daughter close to her happy to have her baby home and safe though she knew that she would be safe with her grandmother that wasn’t really the point.

“We sure did, Sweetheart!” Tom said his voice booming in Marinette’s ear but she seemed unfazed by it as he hugged both her and Sabine tighter in his arms. “And look who came to welcome you home as well,” He said as he pulled back a little and removed one of his arms to motion towards Adrien and Nathalie.

Adrien smiled and gave an awkward little wave towards the girl he thought of as just a friend, while Nathalie simply raised her hand to give a slight wave and a polite smile.

“I see!” Marinette said in a bright tone truly happy to see both of them even if she was a little shocked. “Hi, Adrien! Hello, Ms. Sancoeur,” She said with a bright smile as her Momma and Papa finally unwrapped their arms from around her. “It’s great to see you both!” She said cheerfully even though she was more excited to see Adrien since she didn’t know Nathalie that well.

“Hello, Miss. Dupain-Cheng, it’s lovely to see you again as well,” Nathalie with the polite smile still on her face but it seemed to grow a little at the now fifteen-year-old girl’s cheery voice and attitude she could see that she was genuinely happy to see the both of them.

“Hi, Marinette!” Adrien said as he got up from where he was sitting and walked over to her. “Welcome home!” He said happily and before Marinette knew what was happening Adrien had his arms wrapped tightly around her giving her a welcome home hug without even thinking about.

Marinette stood there for a moment with wide eyes letting out a squeak which caused the three adults in the room to smile slightly in amusement though neither Marinette nor Adrien noticed that as Marinette wrapped her arms around Adrien to hug him back.

“T-Thank you, Adrien,” Marinette said softly, a blush on her face as she unknowingly buried her face in Adrien’s chest as he held her a little tighter. “W-What are you doing here?” She asked once they both pulled from their shared hug she was worried she had messed up Adrien’s schedule knowing that is father wouldn’t be happy about that.

“I came to drop off your birthday present, of course!” Adrien said as he looked at her with a bright smile and an excited gaze.

“Birthday present,” Marinette asked with a confused gaze as she felt Adrien carefully grab her wrist and start to pull her over where her parents and he had been sitting and where Nathalie was still sitting. 

“Yeah, I wasn’t able to come to your birthday party, remember?” Adrien asked as he looked back at Marinette and for a moment she was sure she saw a flash of sadness and maybe anger shine in his eyes.

“O-Oh, right!” Marinette said with wide eyes as she looked at him, wanting so badly to pull Adrien into another tight hug at hearing that. She had been so disappointed, knowing that Adrien wasn’t allowed to go to her party since his father had forced him to go on a two-week-lengthy business trip with him. “B-But you didn’t need to get me anything I understand you’re very busy,” She said wanting Adrien to know that she wasn’t angry at him over something he couldn’t control.

“I know but I still wanted to get you a few things,” Adrien said as he finally let go of her wrist letting Marinette finally notice that they were standing in the middle of her living room. 

Marinette let a smile cross her features once more as her Momma and Papa sat on the other side of her while Adrien sat next to her in the chair he had been sitting in before.

“Adrien was so excited about this,” Nathalie said a somewhat cheerful tone to her voice. “He had this schedule since the moment he and his father left,” She said trying not to force a smile as that sad thought crossed her mind and she tried not to notice the forced smiles of Marinette’s parents as well.

“Yep, I wanted to make sure you knew that I would never forget your birthday,” Adrien chimed in gaining all of their attention once more. “You’re my best friend and I would never miss your birthday,” He said, his voice turning stern for a moment as he reached forward and gave Marinette’s hand a squeeze. 

“You’re my best friend too Adrien!” Marinette said without thinking as she squeezed his hand back and watched as the warm smile returned to his face. 

“I’m glad I have you as my friend,” Adrien said, a soft smile on his face before pulling his hand back before pulling out two gifts and an envelope. “But enough about my schedule it’s time to open your presents,” He said cheerfully as he placed them near her excited to see what she would think of them.

“Oh, right!” Marinette blurted out remembering the gifts that Adrien had brought her but honestly having him here was a gift enough for her since he was always so busy. Marinette smiled softly as she carefully grabbed the smaller of the two gifts and placed it in her lap.

She carefully ripped away the paper as her parents, Nathalie, and Adrien watched with a bright smile. Marinette took it slow opening up her gifts, not wanting Adrien to leave too soon.

Since having him as her best friend was more than enough for her.


End file.
